


A Brother's Intuition

by MCRmyGeneral



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Brother/Brother Incest, D/s, Dom/sub, Gerard knows best, Incest, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, break-ups, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyGeneral/pseuds/MCRmyGeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's always known Mikey better than Mikey knew himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people are uncomfortable with incest fics, but because this is 100% a work of my own mind, I don't see any problem with the pairing. Again, this is complete fiction; I made it all up!

He doesn’t know how he always knows, but Gerard just does. He's always known exactly what Mikey needed.

So when Gerard walks through the front door and immediately tells Mikey to ‘go get ready’, Mikey, albeit with a puzzled expression and wide eyes, closes and tosses his magazine on the coffee table, tips the last drops of his Coke Zero into his mouth, stands and walks into Gerard’s bedroom, shedding clothing along the way.

****

Twenty minutes later, Mikey was on his knees in the middle of Gerard's bedroom floor, skin exposed to the chill of the AC, a silk tie knotted around his eyes, their safety bell gripped tightly in one of his hands, both of which were bound behind his back with the scratchy rope he likes, his cock standing proudly at attention, leaking onto the faded tan carpet, and Gerard's hand closed firmly around his throat.

Even with the blindfold making everything black, he still squeezed his eyes shut, focusing on the careful, slow breaths that Gerard's grip was just barely allowing him to take. He didn’t know where Gerard was; if he was standing or kneeling, if he was beside or behind him. Hell, he didn’t even know if his brother was still wearing clothes. But Mikey didn’t need to know. If he needed to know where Gerard was, Gerard would make it known. Because Gerard knows what Mikey needs. Always.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re fucking nuts, you know that?”

“Stop judging me.”

“I’m not judging, I'm just-“

“Totally judging,” Mikey smirked, hip-checking Gerard out of his way so he could reach for the eyeliner. Gerard came back and punched him gently in the arm.

“You _do_ realize that in about four hours, you’re going to voluntarily let a heavy-handed nurse probe you with needles?”

Mikey grimaced. “Do you have to say ‘probe’?”

“Yeah. _Probe_ , Mikey!” Gerard leaned in, his face centimeters from Mikey's,“In your veins!”

Mikey pushed him away again. “I’ll be saving lives, Gee. When was the last time you saved a life? If I can help others at little to no discomfort to me, why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh, I'm all for saving lives. Just… needles,” He shuddered.

“You’re such a pussy sometimes,” Mikey laughed, smudging his eyeliner.

“You don’t like needles, either, Mr. Judgemental.”

Mikey rolled his eyes, catching Gerard's face when he returned them to their original, pre-rolled state. He was looking at Mikey thoughtfully.

“What?”

Gerard smiled. “I’m proud of you. I know I've been giving you shit all morning, but…you know, you’re saving lives, like you said. You hate needles, maybe not as much as I do, but you still do, and yet you're willing to go through it just cuz you’re… you know.”

Mikey smiled slightly.

“It’s kind of inspiring.”

He rolled his eyes again. “It’s a school blood drive, Gee. We’re not curing cancer.”

“Yeah, but still.”

Gerard smiled at his brave little brother before reaching past him to the medicine cabinet. He tipped one of the translucent green bottles into his hand, grabbing two pills before returning the bottle to its place and following Mikey out into the kitchen. He snatched Mikey's coffee cup from him, replacing it with a glass of orange juice. Mikey looked at him questioningly.

“It’s good for your blood sugar. And here,” he said, dropping the tablets into Mikey's palm. He stared down at the small white capsules.

“Iron pills,” Gerard answered Mikey's silent question.

“I’m good,” Mikey said, trying to hand them back to Gerard, who just pushed his hand back.

“Just humor me.”

Mikey shrugged, dropping the pills into his mouth and chasing them with a swig of orange juice.

He returned Gerard smile, and they walked out the door together.

****

“Your iron’s a little low today, sweetheart,” The tech said as she recorded the stats from Mikey's blood sample.

“What does that mean?” He asked, wrapping the bandage around his throbbing finger.

“Well, if it were any lower, you’d be denied for donation. But you’ll be fine,” She assured him, patting his knee.

The entire time his bag was filling up, Mikey wondered how Gerard could’ve known his iron would be low. Surely without taking the pills he'd pushed on him that morning, Mikey would’ve been turned away. There’s no possible way Gerard could’ve seen it, unless he saw the future. How did he know?

****

When Mikey got home, he didn’t mention his iron issue to Gerard. He just showed him the puncture wound, Gerard kissed it, and they both went to their separate bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard's hand tightened, and though it was just a twitch of his fingers, it sent a jolt of lust to Mikey's cock. He couldn’t speak, not with the hold Gerard had on his throat, but if he _could_ speak, he'd tell Gee to _just fucking touch him already_! All he wanted was to cum, with Gerard’s hand on his throat and his breath on his neck. It was getting harder and harder to keep from shooting his load, but if there was one thing Gerard had taught him in their years together, it was to be patient. Gerard knew Mikey better than Mikey knew himself, and if Gerard hadn’t allowed him to cum yet, then he didn’t need to cum yet.

Suddenly, there was a warm hand on his chest and a hot mouth on the back of his neck.

“You wanna cum?” Gerard whispered, almost possessively, predatorily. Mikey shivered when his brother pressed his entire front against Mikey's entire back. He nodded.

“Too bad,” Gerard teased with a smile in his voice, rolling one of Mikey's nipples between his fingers. Mikey could picture the smile that was undoubtedly gracing Gerard's lips, and it didn’t make holding off his orgasm any easier.

With his sight gone, Mikey was left to rely on his other senses to let him know what was happening around him. Touch; that told him that Gerard was kneeling behind him, still teasing his nipple, still limiting his breathing. Taste; the only thing he could taste was the flat remnants of his soda in the back of his throat. If Gerard had kissed, him, he'd taste coffee and cigarettes. But Gerard had barely touched him since he walked in. No, Mikey was rock-hard from just the small, calculated brushes of skin that Gerard had probably planned in advance, and the anticipation. Smell; he could faintly smell sweat and cigarettes, but that was just the smell of Gerard's room. Then there was the smell of Gerard himself; cigarettes and his spicy cologne. And there was something else in the room, something fruity and very, very faint. Cherry lube, their favorite flavor. So Gerard was planning on fucking him, eventually. Not knowing when ‘eventually’ was only made Mikey's heart race.

Gerard dragged his lips up Mikey's neck to his ear.

“Don’t worry, Mikes,” He whispered softly, with no lust in his voice, only love, “I’ve got you.”

Mikey's lips twitched into a smile. Gerard bit down on his earlobe, and just like that, he was back in game mode.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey was always aware of where Gerard was. He's always told himself that it was just a little brother thing. Gerard had always been close to Mikey, literally. There was hardly ever an instance when it would take more than ten seconds for one to reach the other. But that day, it was different somehow. All day, Mikey barely had to turn his head, and there Gerard was.

On the bus, he’d scooted so close to him that Mikey's cheek was practically smashed against the window.

Somehow, Mikey didn’t know _exactly_ how (and he tried not to ask; Gerard had ways of getting whatever he wanted and Mikey wasn’t about to question his methods, not when he himself benefited from them, also) but somehow Gerard had found the time to come find Mikey every passing period, just to make sure he was okay. Mikey was confused as to why today of all days Gerard had decided to turn into Mr. Overprotective, but he didn’t really mind. He just smiled, said “I’m fine, Gee,” and hugged his brother before they split for their next classes.

Gerard even forewent his usual secluded lunchtime corner to sit with Mikey, Pete, Gabe, Alicia, Lindsey and William. Alicia kept giving him dirty looks, because he'd claimed the seat next to Mikey, forcing her to stand, but he didn’t care. He needed to stay close to him today.

Mikey finally gave in to his curiosity when Gerard found him after 7th hour, his jacket in his hand and his backpack on his shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Mikey asked with a smile.

“Walking home with you,” Gerard answered obviously, as if _Mikey_ was the one acting strange today.

Mikey had a free period 8th hour, so he usually walked home with Pete, leaving Gerard to ride the bus home alone.

“You can’t skip class.”

“The hell, I can’t! And its only study hall,” Gerard argued.

Mikey narrowed his eyes and Gerard smirked. “You can’t stop me. And you don’t want to. You know you wanna hang out with me!” He sang, poking Mikey's cheek.

Mikey tried, but he couldn’t keep the smile form his face. He swatted Gerard's hand away, rolled his eyes, and the two of them turned toward the nearest exit.

****

Pete was blathering on and on about some band or movie or girl he had seen this weekend. Gerard wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy focusing on every detail of his baby brother. His slow inhales and exhales, the arrow-straight line of his spine, the surprising softness of his calloused fingers whenever their hands brushed. He was engrossed in every detail.

So when Mikey's breath began to hitch, Gerard all but skittered to a stop beside him. Pete took another three steps before he noticed that he was alone, and doubled back to the brothers.

“Mikes, can you hear me?” Gerard asked, shaking him gently.

“Yeah, I just… I don’t-“ Mikey's words were cut off as his inhales turned to stuttered gasps.

“Mikes?”

Mikey didn’t even have time to gasp again before his knees gave out. Gerard still had a good grip on his arms, so instead of letting Mikey drop, he helpfully guided him to the ground, pulling him into his lap. He rocked him softly with one hand, and dug through his backpack with the other.

“Is he okay? What happened? What should we do?” Pete asked, frantic.

“Panic attack,” Gerard said calmly, though his heart was beating a thousand times a minute. He'd been dealing with Mikey's panic attacks his whole life, and they never failed to scare the shit out of him. He'd just gotten really good at acting calm.

He pulled the brown lunchbag from his backpack and opened it, pressing the opening against Mikey's lips. He waited in agony for a minute and 47 seconds, watching the bag barely expand and contract. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Mikey's eyes fluttered open.

Gerard and Pete breathed identical sighs of relief.

“Welcome back,” Gerard teased.

“How long was I out?” Mikey asked, a little breathless.

“A couple minutes. Slow, deep breaths,” He (needlessly) reminded his brother.“You’ll be okay.”

Mikey's panic attacks were hardly ever so bad that they made him pass out. Gerard wondered why now, after so long, he'd gotten one so bad.

“It’s been at least two years since I've needed a bag,” Mikey laughed, “You keep one on you just in case? You're like a boy scout, Gee.”

Gerard just laughed and continued to rock Mikey, not caring that the three boys were sitting on a cold, dirty sidewalk.

Gerard didn’t tell him. Before that day, he hadn’t touched a paper bag in years. But when he woke up that morning, some little voice told him to grab one from the kitchen. It told him to stay close to Mikey today. Gerard considered for a second that he might be crazy. But if Mikey was kept safe, Gerard could be as bat shit crazy as he wanted to be. As long as they cared about Mikey's wellbeing, the voices in his head could scream as loud as they wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

It might have been the small hitches in his breathing. It might have been the gasps and whimpers. Or, most likely, it was just Gerard's (as Mikey liked to call it) Gee-SP, but as soon as Mikey felt his belly begin to tighten, Gerard pulled his fingers from Mikey's ass to wrap around the base of his cock, applying steady pressure.

“Ah-ah-ah. Not yet,” He breathed in Mikey's ear, tightening his grip on his neck, “You don’t get to cum yet. Do you understand?”

Mikey licked his lips and nodded as much as Gerard's hand would allow.

“You’re still gonna have to be punished,” Gerard warned.

He closed his fist again, and just like that, Mikey's intake of breath was completely cut off.


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard jumped at least a foot off the bed when he heard the front door slam. His mother and father were both still at work, and Mikey was probably balls-deep in Alicia at the moment, so who the fuck was in his house?

It might have been Frank, but Frank’s MO was usually sneaking into the house as silently as possible and trying to scare the hell out of him.

He stood slowly, trying to be as quiet as he could, though of course every fucking stair squeaked as he walked up to the ground floor. He crept down the hall, past Mikey's room. He, by sheer happenstance looked to Mikey's room and saw that the door was closed. His door was never closed. Gerard knew for a fact that Mikey had left it open when he left.

Shutting his eyes, Gerard said a quick Hail Mary before reaching for the door knob. He wished he had a bat, or one of his dad’s stupid golf clubs, or anything besides nothing. Just as his fingers grazed the cool metal of the doorknob, a soft sniffle from inside hit his ears. He’d know that sound anywhere. That was Mikey.

He threw the door open. “Mikes, are you okay?”

Mikey had been curled in a ball on his bed, his back to the door. He rolled over and sat up, pulling his legs to his chest. He sniffled and the tears on his cheeks glimmered like gems.

“Mikes,” Gerard said softly, running over to him and hugging him tightly, “What happened?”

Mikey sniffled again. “Alicia broke up with me.”

“Oh, Mikes, I’m sorry,” Gerard whispered, rubbing Mikey's back. In reality, he couldn’t have been more jazzed that Alicia had ended their relationship. Gerard (he’d never admitted it to Mikey, though Mikey was well aware) honestly hated Alicia because of the way she treated Mikey. She had been Mikey's first everything; girlfriend, kiss, fuck. Mikey practically kissed the ground she walked on, and she took full advantage of it.

Mikey cuddled closer to Gerard, nuzzling into his neck. Even being this close to Gerard made him feel better.

They jumped apart when they heard the front door open again. Their parents knew that they were a little over-affectionate (they were each other’s’ only sibling, they were bound to be really close), but the boys had decided long ago that their parents didn’t need to know just _how much_ they liked being in each other’s arms. Neither of them found anything wrong with it, so fuck it.

Mikey cracked a smile when Pete and Gabe walked into the room.

“Dude!” Pete said, hugging the younger Way, “I’m sorry!”

“So She-Bitch finally canned your ass, huh?” Gabe joked, also hugging Mikey.

“Fuck you,” Mikey threw back halfhearted, with a small smile.

“You’re coming out with us,” Pete demanded, grabbing Mikey by the shirt and hauling him off the bed. Gerard felt cold not having his brother by his side. “We’re gonna drink a little beer, smoke a little kush-“

“Do a little dance, make a little love. Get down tonight!” Gabe threw in with a laugh and a wiggle of his hips.

Mikey and Pete laughed, too.

“Party tonight, and I promise you’ll feel better,” Pete explained, primping Mikey's hair and brushing the wrinkles from his shirt.

“Fuck yeah. I could use a drink.”

Gerard's stomach knotted. Normally, he wasn’t opposed to Mikey going out and partying with Pete and Gabe. They were responsible; they knew Mikey's limit, and they never pushed him past it unless Mikey was completely willing. But for some reason, Gerard had a gut feeling that tonight was _not_ the night for him to go out.

“A-actually, Mikes,” Gerard said, following the trio into the living room, where Mikey was lacing up his shoes, “I think you should stay home. Go get drunk tomorrow night. But tonight, I think you should just hang out with me.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. I just really want you to stay here and hang with me. We can drown a bag of popcorn in butter and watch Star Wars till four in the morning.”

Mikey smiled. “That sounds fun, but we can do _that_ tomorrow. I wanna go out.”

“But I really want you to spend the night with me. Please?”

“Then come get drunk with us,” Mikey argued, starting to get annoyed.

“Will you just _please_ stay home?” Gerard practically yelled. “I _really_ don’t think you should go out.”

“Gee, I'm sixteen! You're not the boss of me! I wanna go out with my friends. Just let me go, for fuck’s sake!” He yelled back, opening the door.

Gerard quickly racked his mind for something, anything. But he could only come up with one solution, and he knew it would piss Mikey off beyond belief. But he had to use it. He _had_ to. "Mikes, if you leave, I'm calling Mom and Dad.”

Mikey slowly stepped back over the threshold, his face bright red. “ _What_?” He spat.

Gerard sighed. “I'm sorry. I don’t wanna pull this card, but if you go, I'm gonna call Mom and Dad and tell them you're drinking. And I’ll tell them where Pete _and_ Gabe live.”

Mikey's mouth tightened into a hard line. He was backed into a corner, and he knew it. His parents would murder him if they knew he was drinking.

“Gerard, what’s your problem?” Pete asked.

“Yeah, you _know_ us,” Gabe added, “It’s not like he’s going off with strangers. You know we’ll make sure he’s safe.”

“I know, I just… Don’t think he should go out tonight,” He said weakly, trying to rationalize his psychotic thoughts and feelings to Mikey's friends _and_ himself.

Mikey huffed and kicked off his shoes. “You guys go,” He said, not taking his eyes off Gerard.

“Mikey, come on!” Pete argued.

“ _Go_ ,” He repeated, shrugging Pete's hand off his shoulder.

Pete and Gabe shared a look and walked out. Mikey scoffed.

“You’re really gonna hold Mom and Dad over my head, Gee? How old are you?” He asked, pushing past Gerard to go back to his bedroom. Gerard reached out to stop him, but Mikey just ducked away.

“Screw you, Gerard! Just because _you_ don’t have a social life, that doesn’t give you permission to destroy mine!” He yelled, storming off to his bedroom and slamming the door.

****

Mikey got the call at 10:24 pm.

Gerard could hear Mikey's half of the conversation from where he was making popcorn in the kitchen.

“Hello? Oh, my god! Really? Are they okay? How drunk was he? Where are they? Seriously? Okay. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye.”

Mikey hung up and walked into the kitchen slowly, his face pale.

“Are you okay?” Gerard asked, running over to him and setting one hand on his cheek.

“Pete and Gabe got into a car accident. Pete was drunk. It’s so weird, he _never_ drives drunk. Why tonight?” He whispered, more to himself than to Gerard.

“Are they alright?”

“They’re both in intensive care. The doctor told William…” Mikey said, looking to the floor, a little breathless.

“What? Told him what?”

Mikey looked back up to meet Gerard's eyes. “That if someone had been in the back seat, he wouldn’t have made it.”

Gerard's mouth went dry. He pulled Mikey into a long, tight hug.

“How do you do that?” Mikey mumbled against Gerard's neck.

“Do what?”

Mikey pulled back just enough to make eye contact and speak. “Know. You always fucking know. What I should do, what I shouldn’t do, what I need. It’s like a fucking superpower, Gee. How do you always know?”

“I don’t know,” Gerard admitted, “But thank God I do.”

Mikey leaned up and pressed his lips to Gerard's softly and sweetly.

Gerard kissed back before pulling away and burying his face in Mikey's hair.

Neither of them moved. They both just stood there holding each other, ignoring the harsh smell of burnt popcorn.


	7. Chapter 7

His lungs were starting to burn. He very carefully didn’t try to gasp a breath, because he didn’t want to let Gerard know exactly how uncomfortable he was. Uncomfortable and painfully turned on.

Gerard pressed a gentle kiss to Mikey's temple. He whispered something against the skin, but Mikey couldn’t tell what. He couldn’t hear anything but his heartbeat.

His throat started screaming, and for a moment, he considered tapping out. All it would take would be one little movement, a simple twitch of his fingers. All Mikey had to do was loosen his grip on the bell, drop it. The second Gerard would hear the pea inside make contact with the shell, he would release Mikey's throat, pull off his blindfold, untie his hands and pull him into his lap, cradling him and spouting apologies.

Mikey hated giving up, though he'd only been pushed far enough to drop the bell once before.

Never before had Gerard not known when to stop or let up. Never before had he made a mistake when it came to his baby brother. Even though it was only once, and Mikey assured him that he wasn’t in danger, just a little scared, Gerard didn’t look at him the same for a few weeks afterward. Never before had Mikey seen Gerard wear such guilt. It took a good two months before Gerard would touch him again, and almost a year before he’d bind him again.

That day really drove home the point that Mikey wasn’t fucking around. Gerard knew that he knew best, that Mikey put his wellbeing, his safety in his hands every day. Mikey had so much trust and faith in Gerard that he handed him his life every time they ‘played’. Mikey had given him the most precious gift that one person could give another; himself, and Gerard didn’t take it seriously. It was a responsibility that, for years, Gerard had taken in stride. Never again.

To Mikey, it was the only thing that made sense. He'd given himself to Gerard long ago, before either of them really knew it. To him, it was obvious. He was young, scared, and confused. He knew it was wrong to want Gerard the way he did, but he did, and he couldn’t change it. He knew that Gerard would take care of him, that he'd never let Mikey get hurt, he'd always keep him safe. Giving his brother control was the single most intimate, trusting, erotic thing he'd ever experienced, but it was just second nature to him. Instinct, just like breathing. Or not breathing.

_Let go, Gee_ , he thought. _Or loosen your grip, just a little. I can take it, I promise. I just…_ He couldn’t finish that thought. Not with his heart pounding the way it was.

Mikey didn’t even like the _thought_ of dropping the bell. Gerard would feel guilty, and Mikey would feel like he'd let Gerard down. Gerard never had and never would give Mikey anything he didn’t think he could handle. Mikey didn’t want to let his brother down by showing him that he wasn’t as strong as Gerard thought he was. Gerard had been disappointed in himself for not knowing when to stop. Mikey had been disappointed in himself for not being able to take it.

But the pain in his chest and the screaming in his brain were winning. He tightened his grip on the bell, willing himself to last just a little longer. But though he tried to push himself, his head started spinning, and against his will, his fingers started to loosen…


	8. Chapter 8

“Jesus Christ, can you fucking sit still?”

Gerard's eyes widened. All he was doing was absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the side of his coffee cup while he read. He always did it, and Mikey had never had a problem with it before. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, you’re just fucking annoying!” Mikey threw out, setting his head in his hands.

“Fuck you! What is your problem lately? You’ve been snapping at everyone for a goddamn week. Chill out!”

“Blow me! Just cause I’m finally fed up with your fucking nervous tics, _I_ have a problem? Maybe you're just a lot more irritating than you ever thought you were,” He snapped, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms, looking prissy.

That was it.

Gerard threw down the magazine he was reading. “Ok,” He said, voice angry and warning, “I don’t know what the fuck your problem is, but you better figure it the fuck out. I'm not mom. I'm not gonna sit here and coddle you because you’ve got a fucking stick up your ass. And I'm certainly not Pete or Gabe or William. I'm not gonna let you talk to me like I'm one of your fucking friends. When you finally remove whatever has firmly implanted itself in your asshole, we can talk.”

He stood, grabbing his coffee cup and stomping down the stairs to his bedroom.

Mikey ran his hands through his hair and sighed. What the fuck _was_ his problem? Gerard was constantly tapping rhythms on cups and tables and counters and everything else in the house, and it hadn’t bothered him before. He actually found it kind of soothing, familiar.

Also in this line of thought, since when did he snap at Gerard? He had no problem getting mouthy with his mother or father, but it took _major_ annoyance to get him at odds with Gee. Even when he _was_ being annoying, Mikey usually did a good job of ignoring him or tuning him out. He was never just a flat-out dick to him for no reason.

Gerard had been spot-on. Something was gritting on Mikey's nerves like a motherfucker, and he had no idea what, which only annoyed him more. But he knew he didn’t like it. He hated being hostile to Gerard, more than anything.

He sighed again and stood, thinking that maybe a nap would help. He'd apologize to Gerard later.

****

When Mikey woke up, his window was pitch black. A look toward his alarm clock told him that it was a little after 11. He'd slept the entire day.

He tried to sit up, but was distracted when he saw his blanket standing up at his waist.

_Again? Seriously? I know I'm sixteen, but I need to calm the fuck down._

This was the fifth time in a week he'd woken up with an unwelcome visitor, and he was starting to get annoyed. He dug the heel of his palm into the base of his erection, trying to will it down. He was _not_ gonna give in and jerk off. He was nothing if not stubborn.

He stood and walked to the bathroom, needing to piss and splash some cold water on his face. But before he could even reach out to grab the doorknob, the door opened and the small, dark hallway was flooded with light. Mikey could almost hear his pupils sizzle.

“Goddamn!” He yelled, taking a step away and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Sorry! I thought you were still asleep!” Gerard apologized.

“Well, I'm certainly not anymore!” Mikey snapped. “I’ll be sure to send you the optometrist bill.”

“Still cranky, I see,” Gerard muttered.

“Oh, bite me. Can I get in there?”

“Can you say ‘Please’?”

Mikey scoffed, shouldering Gerard out of the way and walking into the bathroom.

“Why don’t you try a cold shower, asshole?”

“What?” Mikey asked, stopping before he slammed the door in Gerard's face.

“You know, instead of digging your hard-on into me when you're trying to act all tough,” Gerard said with a chuckle.

That broke Mikey's scowl, though it didn’t make it a smile. “Sorry. My dick's hypersensitive lately.”

“So take care of it,” Gerard said simply.

“My hand’s on strike,” Mikey explained, rolling his eyes and shutting the door.

****

When Mikey walked back to his bedroom, his boner was mostly gone, thank the lord. He was kind of tired of being hard. He'd been at at least half-mast all week.

He didn’t bother turning on the light, he just crawled into bed. Or well, he _tried_ to. Instead, he just kind of crawled into Gerard's lap.

“What the fuck?” He asked, switching on the lamp on his nightstand and scooting off his brother. “Why are you in my bed?”

Gerard looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. “I have a theory,” He said softly.

Mikey scoffed. “A theory. About what?”

“Why you’ve been so moody lately.”

“Well, tell me. I'm gagging to know,” He said sarcastically.

“It’s simple. You need to cum.”

Mikey snickered. “What?”

“You said you’ve been overexcited lately. You need to get off. It’ll make a huge difference in your mood, trust me.”

“Yeah, okay,” Mikey replied skeptically.

“Answer me something. You haven’t gotten laid since you and Alicia broke up, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you gotten off at all since the two of you broke up?”

Mikey grimaced.

“You haven’t cum in two months?”

“So?” Mikey asked, a bit frustrated.

Gerard chuckled. “You’re sixteen, Mikes. In the heart of puberty. Your hormones are firing on all cylinders, and you’ve been ignoring them for two months? You're gonna explode, dude! When I was your age, I was jerking off every day, sometimes twice.”

Mikey chuckled. “I _do_ seem to remember you locking your door an awful lot.”

“So… If you don’t mind my asking, why haven’t you been…?”

Mikey shrugged. “I guess, and this is gonna sound really bad, but after having someone else help me, I feel like doing it alone won’t be the same.”

“Well, _yeah_ ", Gerard said, rolling his eyes like it was so obvious. "But an orgasm's an orgasm any way you look at it."

"Yeah, but..." Mikey said softly.

"What?"

"Nothing," He answered, shaking his head.

"Mikes, we're taking about jacking off here, and _now_ you're gonna get shy?"

Mikey chuckled. "I've just been... really confusing myself lately."

"How?"

"Well, I like girls. I know I do, cuz I ALWAYS came when I fooled around with Aly. And like, obviously when I look at a Playboy or whatever..." He trailed off.

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, now, like within the last... I don't know, six months or so, my mind has been... Wandering."

"Wandering how?"

"I've been thinking about guys," Mikey admitted reluctantly. "Honestly, more than I've been thinking about girls. Sometimes when I was with Aly..." He trailed off again, and Gerard smiled slightly.

"You're curious, Mikes. You're young; it's normal."

"I don't think I'm _just_ curious. I think I'm gay. Or at least bi."

"So what does this have to do with you not jerking off?"

"The last time I did, I thought of a guy. But not just any guy. I've been having sex dreams about him for weeks, and I... When I imagined being with him, I came harder and faster than I ever have before. And it kinda scared me."

"It's someone particular?"

Mikey nodded.

"Well, don't hold out on me, Mikes!" Gerard squealed, scooting closer, excited as a teenage girl at a slumber party.

Mikey sighed. "You promise you won't look at me any differently?"

"Of course I won't. Now, tell me!"

"You," Mikey whispered, a neon blush tinting his cheeks.

Gerard felt his own cheeks get warm. 

"It's okay," he whispered back.

Mikey's head shot up. "What?"

"I'm not mad, or freaked out or anything. Actually, it's kinda..."

"Kinda what?" Mikey asked, a little scared.

"I like it. Knowing I turn you on," Gerard whispered, a coy smile on his face.

Just one look at the lust that was so obvious on Gerard's face, and Mikey was hard as a rock again. His mouth went dry. "Gerard, what-"

Gerard cut him off with a soft kiss. It was like all the other kisses they'd ever shared.

"If you still wanna... Brighten your mood," Gerard said softly when he pulled away, "I'd be more than willing to help you."

Mikey's eyes went wide. _Yes_ , he still wanted to, and _yes_ , he wanted Gerard's help. "Gerard, you can't. It's i-"

"It's between you and me, and as long as you don't have a problem with it, it's perfectly fine."

Mikey still looked uncertain, though his raging hard-on told Gerard differently.

"If it's too weird," Gerard continued, feeling a little self-conscious, "You can turn the light off."

Mikey inhaled a shuddering breath, leaned over to switch off the light, and, lit by the small amount of moonlight streaming in through the window, found Gerard and kissed him, hard and hurried.

Gerard was shocked by the intensity, but kissed Mikey back just as hard, pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms around his tiny waist.

"Fuck, Mikes," Gerard moaned into his brother's mouth.

"What?" Mikey asked, not taking his mouth off Gerard's.

"I never thought you'd be such a good kisser. Aly taught you well."

"I don't wanna think about Aly right now. Just you. So long I've wanted this. Touch me, Gee, please," Mikey panted, his breath hot on Gerard's skin.

How could Gerard _not_ do what Mikey asked when he asked like that? He carefully maneuvered the two until Mikey was on his back and Gerard was leaning over him, one hand supporting his weight and the other slowly running from Mikey's hair, past his neck, and down his chest. Below him, Mikey squirmed and whimpered.

"Relax," Gerard whispered against Mikey's lips, "Trust me. I know exactly what to do."

Mikey nodded shaky.

Gerard slowly began to rub lightly but firmly over Mikey's erection, making him gasp loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

"Shh, I've got you," Gerard whispered. He started tugging at Mikey's pajama pants, and Mikey took the hint, lifting his hips so Gerard could slide them off and toss them to the floor. "Do you trust me?" He panted against Mikey's lips.

Mikey nodded. "Of course I do. More than anyone else."

He saw his brother's smile in the faint light, before Gerard pressed his lips against the hollow at Mikey's throat, alternating between kissing and sucking gently as he made his way lower.

Gerard pressed a kiss to the sticky head of Mikey's cock and slowly started running the very tip of his tongue over Mikey's slit, licking up the precum that was seeping out.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," Mikey panted above him. He couldn't help himself, he had to reach down and run his hands through Gerard's too-long hair. It was soft, if a bit greasy, and it slipped through his fingers like silk.

Gerard paused to smile up at his blissed-out baby brother before leaning back in to wrap his lips around the head again.

Mikey squeezed his eyes shut, in disbelief that this was actually happening. His fantasies were finally coming true, and he was gonna blow it by blowing his load too soon.

Soaking of blowing his load, Gerard had started bobbing his head, his mouth unbearably hot and wet and tight. Mikey didn't even have time to _form the thought_ , 'Gerard, I'm gonna cum' before he was losing it. He shot hard against the back of Gerard throat, shaking with the intensity of his orgasm.

Gerard had swallowed the load with a smile on his face, then looked up to his brother, his smile still in place.

Mikey reached out to turn on the light, needing to see his brother's face. He swiped his thumb over Gerard's bottom lip, wiping up a stray drop of cum. Before he could move his hand away to wipe it off on his sheet, Gerard darted his tongue out to lick it up.

Mikey chuckled, his stomach still twitching as Gerard crawled up to meet him.

"You're gonna have to cum more often, Mikes. Then maybe next time, you'll last longer," Gerard joked before kissing him.

"Next time?" He asked groggily.

"I love you, Mikey. In a way that brothers shouldn't love each other."

Mikey wrapped his hand in Gerard's hair again, nuzzling against his neck. "That's okay, because I love you, too. Not in a brotherly way."

Gerard kissed his forehead. "You need to get some sleep, Mikes. Don't worry, I've got you."

Mikey just nodded and closed his eyes. If Gerard said he needed to sleep, he'd go to sleep. Because Gerard always knew what Mikey needed.


	9. Chapter 9

The pressure was let off his neck in an instant, and before his fingers loosened anymore, Mikey squeezed his fist shut.

_Thank God_ , he thought, trying to breathe deeply and quietly at the same time. Gerard placed his hand on the back of his head, and Mikey nodded. Gerard was silently asking if Mikey was okay without breaking character.

When Gerard was sure his baby brother was okay, he pushed him down to the ground, his face pushed into the carpet.

Since that night so many years ago, it's just been this unspoken _thing_ , almost like telepathy. When Gerard told Mikey to do something, he did it, no questions asked. Gerard knew the honor, the privilege this was, and he'd never even thought of taking advantage of it. Mikey trusted him. So if Mikey needed to be manhandled, abused and bruised, Gerard would give it to him. If he needed a sweet, slow night of love-making, hours just spent in his brother's arms, Gerard was more than happy to oblige. Sometimes Mikey even needed a different partner. On those nights, Gerard called Frank, handed him the reigns for a night. But in the end, they were always handed back to Gerard. And nights like tonight, Mikey needed to be patient. Gerard would tease him and torture him, sometimes making him wait hours before he could cum.

Feeling Mikey just yield to him turned Gerard on so much that he had to stop and take a few breaths. He positioned himself behind Mikey, leaning forward, letting Mikey know from the skin-on-skin contact that he'd shed his clothing.

"Gee-"

Gerard cut him off with a sharp tug on a handful of his hair.

"Did I tell you you could speak, slut?"

Mikey's breath caught in his throat. Hearing Gerard call him 'slut' never failed to give him an instant hard-on. He shook his head, keeping his forehead against the carpet.

"Good boy." Gerard slid his free hand up over Mikey's ass and up the small of his back, taking the bell from his hand and tossing it on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed his open, slightly clammy palm.  
He cut it close this time, he knew it. But he was so proud of Mikey for taking it.

He swiped a finger over Mikey's slightly loosened hole before lining himself up and pushing in slowly.

Mikey moaned deeply against the carpet, but he didn't say anything. Gerard hadn't prepped him fully, knowing that Mikey liked the burn of the stretch.

"Mikes?" Gerard asked as he bottomed out, and Mikey choked out a 'Yeah', letting Gerard know that he was ready.

Gerard didn't waste any time, fucking Mikey as hard as he could. One hand gripped his hip, digging in so hard, it was sure to leave bruises, and the other hand was knotted so hard in Mikey's hair that Gerard's hand was starting to hurt.

He wasn't gonna last, and he knew Mikey wasn't, either. Not with all the teasing Gerard had put him through.

"Mikes, Mikes, Mikes," Gerard gasped with every thrust in.

Mikey just grunted and groaned. That is, until Gerard found his prostate. "Oh, fuck! Gee, Gee, please! God, can I please cum?" He panted.

"Not yet," Gerard denied his brother with a sadistic smile.

"Oh, Gee!" Mikey whined, "Please! Oh, God, please! Gee, can I please cum now?" He asked, frantic.

"No," Gerard chuckled.

"Please! Please, Gee, _please_ ," He whined, breathless.

"Fuck, Mikes, cum!" Gerard gasped as he welcomed his own orgasm, shooting himself deep inside his brother.

Mikey moaned louder than Gerard had ever heard before cumming in thick white ropes all over the floor.

Gerard leaned over Mikey, panting as his dick twitched through his aftershocks.

Mikey sighed. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had, Gee."

Gerard smiled as he pulled out of his brother and untied his hands. Mikey's wrists were red and raw. Those marks would last for days. Gerard smiled in pride and kissed the marks. He then grabbed the back of Mikey's tie and pulled him back into a sitting position so he could untie his blindfold.

Mikey slumped back against his brother, spent and exhausted.

"You say that every time, Mikes."

"And it's always true," Mikey said, turning and kissing Gerard.

Gerard broke the kiss too soon, and Mikey whimpered.

"Come on," He said, standing and extending a hand to his brother. Mikey took it, letting Gerard pull him to his feet and gently push him into his bed. Before Mikey could say anything, Gerard slid in beside him.

Mikey wrapped his arms around Gerard, letting Gerard crush him against his chest. No matter how tightly Gerard hugged him, it was never tight enough.

"Thank you," Mikey whispered between kisses to Gerard's neck, "That was just what I needed."

Gerard laughed. "I know," He hugged Mikey tighter. "Calm down," he smiled, "You're still gasping."

"That's your fault."

"Relax. I've got you," he whispered.

Mikey set his head against his brother's chest. "I know."


End file.
